


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, Infinite (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bartender Kim Namjoon | RM, Bisexual Jackson Wang, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Multi, Pip-Boy, Shy Changkyun, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**12:55 PM**

For as long as he can remember,Namjoon has lived here in Rivet CIty.Things weren't perfect here,but hey for Namjoon and everyone else who lived here,it was home.It had been his entire life.As a matter of fact,he's only been outside the gates a handful of times.

Rivet City was his home and nothing could change that for him.

That all changed one day,when he went outside the gates with Jinyoung.


End file.
